Ariana Juliette Kendall
Ariana Juliette Kendall '''known as Aria Kendall''' is a character in the fanfiction Glee, A New Beginning. Biography In Baltimore, Maryland, Aria was born to Grant Kendall and Grace Johnson. Her father died from a drunk-driving accident when she was four years old. Aria can barely remember but Grace tried very hard to ease the pain for Aria. Aria lived a happy life. Her mom, her aunt, and her grandmother were always there for her. Aria was a happy child, she made good grades and had a lot of friends. Everything was going really good for Aria until she turned 12. Grace married a man named Carson Lewis. Aria barely knew him even though Grace always told her it was love at first sight. Once Grace and Carson were married Aria and Grace moved in with Carson. Aria expected everything to get better. She was finally gonna get the father that she always wanted. She was going to have the whole package. A father and a mother that loved her. But Carson turned out to not be the father Aria hoped. When Aria got older and hit puberty, Carson began doing strange things around Aria. Like coming in her room when she was dressing or coming in the bathroom when she was taking a shower. It began to creep Aria out but she never told her mom. How could she? Just ruin her mom's perfect fairytale? That wasn't Aria's character at all. One day, Aria's grandmother was so sick that the current hospital she was in wanted to transport her to another hospital, so Grace decided to go away for a few days. Which meant Carson and Ariawould be all alone. Aria assumed that everything would be fine, he had watched her before and she would just stay in her room and do what she usually did. But that's not what happened. When Aria was asleep, Carson came in her room when she was asleep and abused her sexually. Aria was horrified and couldn't believe that the person that she had to came to know as her father would do such a cruel thing. He continued to do it until Grace returned. By that time, Aria was a mental wreck. She would get skittish whenever around Carson. She kept her mouth shut, because Carson warned her that she didn't know what he would do if she told. Aria had decided that she loved her mother too much to tell. Except she couldn't keep the secret as secret for any longer once Aria started getting these weird symptoms. She started getting headaches, and throwing up whatever she ate. Grace took her to the doctor and it turned out that she was pregnant. Grace didn't know what to think and turned to Aria to explain how it happened. Aria at first lied and said that she slept with someone at a party when she got drunk;but Grace didn't believe her because Aria wasn't that type of reckless person. Grace continued to pester Aria until she finally broke down and told the truth. Grace stunned, denied it. Aria tried to convince her mom, but she didn't listen. Grace went to Carson who of course denied it. Carson convinced Grace to kick Aria out for lying. Grace felt like she had no choice but to. Aria's family soon heard the story and took Aria's side. Aria had an aunt in Lima who already had two grown children and an adopted daughter named Maxie, who agreed to shelter Aria and her unborn son. Aria with the help of the rest of her family left Grace and Carson in Baltimore and never turned back. Aria gave birth to a baby boy which she named Liam''(Liam because it means determined guardian) Kayne(because it means warlike)'' but for short he's simply Liam. Aria felt that she had to take care of Liam (currently two years old) because she felt that she just had to keep himsafe. Aria became the new girl at the school of your fanfiction but has never branched out or tried to make friends. She joins the glee club once the counselor advises her that it's a good way to make friends and show people who she really is. Personality She is shy, very quiet, and tries her best to stay out of the public eye. She never gets in trouble and tries very hard to blend in with the crowd. She's basically just a wallflower.If you knew her a couple years ago, you would say she was loving, sweet, and bubbly. That anyone who met her was immediately loved her and wanted to be her friend. She'd never hurt a soul, and that she was caring and kind and just wanted everyone to get along and to help people. But she's not that girl anymore. Songs: Solos: Season Four: *'Hurt' by Leona Lewis (I Love It) Duets: *'So What' by P!nk with Rose (The Attack Of The Newbies) *'1 + 1' by Beyoncé with Abi (1 + 1 (+ 1)) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Members in New Directions